Accidental rendezvous
by slaughter77
Summary: Dean and Roman meet when Roman's being attacked by the cool kids at his new school, and Dean helps him before it's too late. After that, they become friends but Roman's slowly getting attached.
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

They met back in high school, when Roman had just moved to Ohio, because his father had business to attend there so they had to move and Roman had been very upset about leaving behind the life he knew but he wouldn't allow that to bring him down. Instead, he looked forward to making new friends.

First weeks of class were rough, some kids thought it was cool to make fun of him, and Roman thought all they desired was a fight and he wasn't going to back away from that. Until one day he got cornered by five guys when the class had finished and everyone was leaving to go home. And that's how they ran into. Dean practically flew onto the guys that were kicking and stomping over Roman's back and ribs, knocking out one of them in an instant and making the others back away from the enraged expression on his face.

And Roman couldn't stop looking at him, maybe the way he was smaller than them yet more determined and fast was enticing to him, or it could've been those sharp blue eyes, full of passion and life. He wasn't sure, but he felt the connection inside of him.

"You alright, man?" The blond asked, looking over his shoulder and down on him before shooting the other guys who were all over Roman one last deadly glare. He turned around to get a proper look at the guy, he wasn't too badly injured, a busted lip and a couple of bruises hidden under his shirt. Dean smiled, he'd gotten there before it got ugly.

"Could've been worse." Roman smirked at this stranger who had become partly his savior. "Thanks."

"No problem. These guys like to go get into trouble with everyone over nothing, don't let that shit get to you. I'm Dean." He introduced himself, extending his hand in front of Roman to help him stand.

"Roman." And held Dean's hand. He wasn't in enough pain to be unable to stand on his own, but he wanted to touch him, to feel his skin along his own even for a few seconds. Roman doesn't regret it.

They both smiled at each other, Roman is holding his ribs with one arm and his perfect hair was a mess, Dean's jacket was pulled to a side, revealing a bit of skin from his shoulder and the dirty blond curls flew over his forehead with the wind.

That's how it began.

Whether Roman admitted it or not, he was falling hard. Every day was a struggle to be near his best friend, he felt like drowning every time they were talking close, it was as if everything was engulfing him, drawing him towards Dean. He was a box full of surprises, Dean wouldn't stop fascinating Roman. There was always something new he learns about Dean, like how he taps his fingers against his collarbone or paces around whenever he's anxious, or the glint in his eyes when something attracts his attention and all Roman can do is wish for those intense, calm blue eyes to look at him with fascination too. How he would easily get things done for Roman and he wishes those hands would touch him, a soft caress on his skin that would burn him from the inside out. But Dean seemed oblivious of how his best friend felt and at times Roman just wanted to smack him with their thickest book until he realized he was falling..

But by the end of the year, Roman had slowly started to realize his best friend probably wasn't even into guys like he was. Roman had tried to stop the suffocating feeling that would dwell up in his throat whenever he thought about how strong his feelings continued to evolve, and whenever he caught Dean talking to these gorgeous girls he needed to get rid of these feelings and hooked up with a lot more girls than he had ever had. They eased the pain for a couple of days at best, sometimes just hours and it was getting harder to breath around Dean so he tried to get involved in other activities that wouldn't allow him to run across as often with Dean.

When Roman would decline going out with Dean over swimming lessons or football practice, he'd let out a little huff and then a small smirk, reassuring Roman he'd find someone who to hang out with. Truth was, Dean didn't want to be anywhere else but around Roman, and he'd felt this uncommon attraction since the day they met. Electrifying. And he had thought about joining all these ridiculous sports Roman was involved with, he thought once more.. What if Roman's simply got enough of him? What if he wasn't interested in losing his time with someone like Dean?

And right when he thought all his chances had gone down the drain. He was told of a very interesting fact.

One day as he laid on the school's grass on his own, since Roman seemed to have something important to do, Dean decided to shrug it off and decided it was better to ignore it than allow it to shred his heart into pieces, he knew would be lost forever. When he felt someone approaching him, fast steps made his way through and he knew who he was.

"Seth." He greeted, not opening his eyes because he didn't need them to identify the person that interrupted his alone time.

"Hey, I know you're here because you don't want anyone to bother you," and Dean hummed his agreement, "but there's something I've been trying to tell you but you're nowhere to be found. Where have you been hiding? Ah, well anyways... I think you don't know this but," he stops briefly, eyeing Dean, who still hasn't opened his eyes until now that Seth's stopped for long seconds to think his next words. "Roman's into guys too." He tells him. And this new piece of information has sent a bomb off in his brain so he sits up still not believing what he's heard.

"Yeah, I didn't know either! But one day we were joking around and we talked about girls and all, when he told me that he had been with a guy once, for a couple of weeks but it hadn't worked out. Hence, I think you should do something about it." Seth said and left Dean with his wild thoughts.

That's when Dean gathered the courage to do something about the way he felt.

He thought about it for weeks, and whenever he'd find Seth, he'd ask him if he was feeling alright but Dean dismissed it by how hard he'd been studying or things in that direction.

So when they were a couple of days away from their final school day, he thought of a plan. He was going to tell Roman how he'd been feeling about him. He was far enough already, right? How further away could Roman possibly get?

Dean had been looking for Roman for almost a week, and.. It was hurting him, because they used to be inseparable. He heard about the rumors about them and they only helped Dean make a move.. Maybe they knew something he didn't? But now.. They were drifting away, or weren't they?

"Roman!" Dean almost shouts when he sees him in the hallway and shakes off the blush appearing on his face.

"Hey, D." Roman greeted, a small smile on his face, he did seem taken aback by seeing Dean, they met less often each day and seeing him again had pulled at his heart a sting as everything involving Dean felt.

There was a slight bit of silence when they were close together, shy smiles shining bright and the rest of the world seemed to stop around them.

"You know, since we're hardly ever seeing each other, I've been thinking we could have some sort of picnic or something after school?" Dean said, he had thought of a more eloquent way to ask him out. But how could he form coherent words when those gray eyes were looking at him with this loving feeling in them?

Roman's eyes drifted towards his own feet, shifting the weight from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Where to?" He smiled and so close to becoming a grin.

"That spot in the park, remember? Or have you forgotten about everything we did already?" Dean chuckled, but the sorrow behind his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Roman and his own smile faltered a bit.

"I could never forget." He grinned and he meant what he said, how could he ever forget about Dean? "I've just been very busy." He apologized, his head tilting to the side and his eyebrows lifting a bit.

"See ya later."

•••••••••

Dean's sitting, almost laying, on the grass, his back's against some old tree and everything's relaxing, the wind in his hair and the weather was warm but not hot. Everything was going to be perfect. He just has to.. Well to actually tell Roman what he'd been feeling.

And talking about Roman..

"Hey." He greeted, still a few meters from getting close to where Dean was, and Dean nodded his head as a response. And when Roman finally made his way towards him, he spoke again.

"So what is it that you wanted?" Roman inquired, arms crossed against his strong chest, head slightly tilted to the side and his gaze unwavering from Dean's face. And how Dean lays freely on the grass, looking relaxed and serene. The sun slightly falling through the branches and onto Dean's face and when he looked up at him, his eyes were shining, bluer than the sky itself and his hair looked a few shades brighter and looking like he'd just descended from heaven and Roman had been lucky to be at the right time to catch him or maybe he'd fallen just for him.. It was a picture that Roman wanted to preserve in his memory.

Dean's blue eyes met Roman's gray ones, or tried to, since the sun had Roman squinting to see Dean. So he stopped touching the piece of grass he'd been messing around with his fingers and tapped the spot on his left, signaling for Roman to sit down with him. And without much arguing except from a raised eyebrow, he knew how unpredictable Dean could be, he sat down next to him and the second he laid on the ground and his back met the rough tree, he wasn't expecting what happened.

 _Dean kissed him._

On his cheek.. But that hadn't been any less electric on his whole body and soul. Roman felt the redness creeping over his cheeks but he wasn't one to back up from something Dean had thrown at him. So, hesitant at first, he leaned in and laid his lips on Dean's clean shaven cheek. Which made a huge grin with dimples and all to almost break his face in half, and Roman could've sworn he'd laugh at any given minute.

"So, I meant.. I meant to tell you I liked you for a long time.." Dean stops and his gaze falls back to the piece of grass he'd been previously been messing around with, his smile faded down a bit.

"And when I saw you walking towards me, skin almost glistening under the sunlight, and with that really good smile of yours.. I had a plan.. To be cheesy and all but when I saw you.. I forgot everything so I had to improvise." He kept speaking and scrunched his nose a bit, sensing he was just blabbing.

"What I mean to ask is, would you like to go to prom with me?" And this time Dean tried his best to meet Roman's eyes, and he couldn't read his expression. Roman always wore his emotions on his face but now Dean couldn't make out what this face meant and that made him uneasy, so he nervously tapped on his collarbone as he waited what felt like weeks until he spoke.

"I mean it's cool if you-" and Roman did the unthinkable. He gave Dean a small punch on his arm.

"Took you long enough." Roman grinned as he looked back at Dean. And if Roman had looked strong and his best when he approached Dean, this was better. His eyes were gentle and his posture wasn't defiant, he looked welcoming almost, he looked sweet.. Vulnerable.. And Dean couldn't believe someone like him would allow his heart to be held by the mess Dean was.

And Roman could never come up with the right words, the way he feels about him. A constricting feeling on his chest, how he feels like he's running out of air, but isn't drowning, because he's looking at him with those bright blue eyes, and feels like everything's falling into place, that's what tells him that he might like Dean more than what he believed he did.

Roman knew that even if they drifted apart, they would eventually be brought back together.

There are so many feelings that Dean can't describe, there's something in the way he looks at him: tender, loving, understanding.. And something else he can't quite get out. And he still can't seem to understand how can someone show so much towards him. And everything Roman expresses towards him is kindness, care, support, he's believed in Dean when no one else has, among other things he can't count. And he wishes he would find a way to tell him how much that's worth to him.

The way he knows exactly what to do, at all times. How sometimes all it takes for Dean to come down to his senses is Roman's hand on his thigh and that smile that makes the colors around them more vivid, as if everything before Roman was gray, dull. And he doesn't want to think of a life without him. A life without them.

* * *

 **A/N:** This took me so looong to check, so I hope everything looks fine? _Let me know what you think!_ Thank you so much for reading! (In case anyone was wondering rendezvous means arranged meeting at a certain time and place)


End file.
